Felix vs Sombra
' Request A.png|Peep4Life Wisecraking Villians.' 'Discription' Red vs Blue vs Overwatch! Which wisecracking villian will win? 'Intro' Necro: A good villian is what makes something great. But when a villian is as condisending as these two,people get pissed really fast. Mercer: Felix,the deceitful Mercenary. Necro: And Sombra The master hacker. ''' '''Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Felix' Necro: Not Much is known about Isaac Gates. But what is known is that he fought in an event known as the "Great War", and survived. Mercer: And when he came back,he became the Mercenary known as Felix. ' Necro:' Felix is a very powerful mercenary, and he is considered one of the best Mercs out there. Mercer: Felix has acheived some pretty crazy shit in his time,such as capturing Gabreil Lorenzo,killing Ruben Lorenzo and most of his men with ease. ' ' ''' '''Mercer: And alongside with his partner Locus felix Managed to defeat The Freelancers Washington and Carolina in their first encounter. Felix even managed to manipulate the red,blues and the new republic for quite a long time. Necro: Felix weilds a rather large arsenal of weapons. First up is felix's Magnum. This little pistol has enough fire power to tear through sparten armor as if it is nothing. It also carries a maximum of eight rounds at one time. Mercer: Now,sparten armor is made of compact titanium. This armor is strong enough to tank hits from warthogs,gravity hammers and banshees. Warthogs weigh roughly 6.35 tons or twelve thousand,five hundred and sixteen point eight pounds(give or take.) Now,the top speed of a warthog is roughly sixtey eight miles per hour. So if someone(Like Sarge) were to be rammed with a warthog while wearing sparten armor,the amount of force that would hit the armor would be roughly six hundred and ninety four tons tons of force. And The armor was barely scratched by such an attack! And yet felix's magnum can tear through said armor easily. Necro: Felix also weilds a rifle called the DMR,and it is basiclly an assualt rifle.(Carries a maximum of fouteen rounds at one time.) Felix also has a scilenced gun that is basicly his magnum(Also has a clip size of eight rounds),but with a scilencer. Mercer: Felix is most known for his skills with a knife.Felix weilds throwing knives and a long combat knife that he uses to stab his foes to death. Necro: Felix also has stun grenades and sticky grenades that are activated with a remote detonater. Mercer: Felix weilds a sword called the great key,which is essentually an energy sword,except it has infinite battery life. Necro: Felix also weilds a hard light sheild which is durable enough to allow felix to survive a space ship crash. Feilx also uses his sheild very creativly,as he uses it to club his foes. Mercer: However, Felix has many weaknesses. Such as his limited ammo,and limited number of throwing knives. Felix is also cocky to a fault, and he always taunts his opponents and usually gives very long monolgoues,and he often reveales his plans to his opponents. Necro: But overall Feilx is one powerful merc, who can and will kill you on a moments notice. Felix: At the end of the day,if I'm stronger than you, and if I'm faster than you,then I can kill you! And that's better than anything money can buy! 'Sombra' Necro: Sombra joined the Los Muertos Death Gang at a very young age. Why? because she was smart enough. Sombra learned that she possed a form of "technopathy"(She was good at hacking.),so she turned to the world of cyber terrorism. ' '''Mercer: Eventually,sombra caught the attention of talon, a terrorist organazation.(talk about the wrong crowd.) ' 'Necro: Anyway,sombra is quite deadly with her machine pistol,being able to decimate her foes up close and at mid range distances. ' '''Mercer: Sombra also weilds a teleporter type weapon known as the translocter. It was made by winston, and is the perfected form of tracer's vjrono accelerater(sombra tampered with it.A lot) Necro: Sombra is a very cunning and clever fighter,managing to fool he teamates,Reaper and Widowmaker,and she also Blackmailed Katya Volskaya,the most powerful women in russia. ''' '''Mercer: Sombra is very stealthy,managing to eveade solider 76's visor,which can track reaper in his wraith form. Necro: Sombra's macheine pistol can fire twenty rounds in one second,and it has a maximum clip capactiy of sixtey rounds. Now that might be a problem,if sombra's macheine pistol did not some how have unlimited ammunition. Oh. and her pistol also has wi-fi.Somehow. Mercer: Sombra's iconic glove allows her to hack with just a thought,and a touch because her glove is grafted to her spine. Necro: The translocater is a revese enginnered chrono accelerater,which sombra turned into a teleporter.Sombra can teleport back to her translocater at anytime with just a thought. Mercer: Sombra has a cloaking device that makes her completly invisible,only being able to be tracked with infared vision. Of course it deactivates whenever she bumps into someone else. Necro: Sombra dose not have much in the way of duribility,but it would make sense to scale her to other teamate,Widowmaker who tanked a hit from Doomfist's gauntlet which is said to be able to knock down and destroy a skyscraper. ''' '''Mercer: Sombra is roughly fast enough to compare to reaper,who can avoid macheine gunfire with ease,putting her at hypersonic plus reaction speed. Necro: Sombra is smart enough to fool her partners widowmaker and reaper on a mission. Mercer: Sombra is able to easily defeat russian guards that are trained to the peak of human physicality,and trained in systema, a russian martial art that focuses on breaking limbs of the target and shooting the target at close range. Necro: And one of Sombra's abilitys is known as oppertunitist,which shows her the location of charecters with low health. Sombra can also hack other people with a single tough,preventing sheilds or health packs from being used. Mercer: Sombra's final ability is called EMP. When using this ability All thecnology around sombra is deactivated completly,until the ability runs out.(it lasts for twenty five seconds.) Necro: But sombra has quite a few weaknesses,such as her poor duribility and cockeness, and despite all of sneakeness,it is quite obvious that Sombra will betray you sooner or later. Mercer: But overall Sombra is a very powerful hacker, and there is a reason that she is one of the most powerful members of Talon. ''' '''Sombra: Boop. 'Set' Necro: All right,the combatants are set,lets end this debate once and for all. Mercer: It's Time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' 'Fight Volsakya industries Locus: Remind me why we took this job again? Sharkface: Yeah,this is a real drag,and it's not helping me get any closer to Carolina! Felix: We took this job because we are getting paid three million dollars,what more could you guys want? Sharkface, you'll get to carolina soon enough,but for now just be paitent. ' '(Gunfire and screams are heard.) Felix: That can't be good. Felix: Who the hell are they?Alright guys,spilt up! (Elsewhere) Reaper: Sombra, stick to the plan. Sombra: Someone needs to be ready when all fo your planning goes wrong. Reaper: Shut up. Sombra lept onto a catwalk only to see a man in grey and orange armor standing their waiting for her. Felix: Hello. Sombra: Who are you? Felix: I was hired to guard this place,and you seem to be tresspassing. So, I will give you thirty seconds to leave, as if I never saw you. Sombra walked up to felix and tapped him on the tip of his helment. Sombra: Boop. Felix: Well, I would like to boop you to, but buissness before pleasuere. Sombra: That was a 'No'. I won't be leaving,but you will be dead very soon. Feilx: Oh well, I wanted too avoid kill some one as good looking as you,but life happens. Nothing personal,Okay? With that sombra lept back from felix,drawing her macheine pistol and pointing it at felix who pointed his rifle at sombra. Announcer: FIGHT! Feilx fired a round from his rifle at Sombra,who unleashed a spray of bullets at Felix. PING!PING!PING!PING!(Bullets bounce off of felix's aromor with no effect) Felix: You... need more fire power, don't you? Sombra: Shut up. Felix fired anouther round from his rifle,which sombra dodged. Sombra rushed up close to felix,punching him in the face,staggering him. Sombra knocked feilx's rifle out of his hands,chaining her combo by smacking felix in the sthomach,knocking him backwards. Felix: OOOOOWWWWW! Feilx got back up,with a knife in his hand. Felix chucked the knife at Sombra, who dodged the knife,landing in a pose with her hand over her mouth,as if she was yawning. Felix:...gggggrrrrr.... your good,but I'm better. Feilx drew four more knives and tossed them at sombra,then drawing his magnum and fireing three rounds at her. Sombra dodged the knives, but was clipped in the shoulder by the bullets. Sombra fell back to the railing of the catwalk. tumblr_npm7vy42o51qg304ho1_400.gif Sombra: Well played. And with that,sombra pointed one of her gloved hands at felix,fireing five purple strings at Felix,who avoided them. Felix: Woah! Felix pointed his magnum at sombra again,fireing anouther two rounds at her. Sombra raised her macheine pistol,blasting feilx's bullets out of the air, then leaping up at felix,kicking him in the face,sending him flying back. Felix got up,drawing more knives, two in each hand,hurling them at sombra. The Hacker of talon avoided the knives once more. Sombra: I think you kneed a new way to attack. Feilx: No fucking shit dumbass. ''' '''Feilx drew anouther gun, and fired four times at sombra. Sombrea dodged all of the shots with ease. Sombra: Really,find a new way to attack. Felix tossed a grenade at sombra. It exploded as soon as it hit the wire railing in frount of her. A large,potent cloud of yellow gas assualted Sombra's nostrils, forcing her to cough and gag,then making her fall to the ground. Sombra tossed a purple mechanism out of the cloud. It landed with a thud in frount of Felix,who lept back from it. Felix: Grenade! It beeped loudly before stopping with a final, ear pericing screech. Then in a flash of purple cubes, a half-concious Sombra appeared on it, coughing loudly. Sombra pushed herself up off the ground with a grunt. Felix: That's it. I'm done. Felix used the final two shots in his magnum to destroy the translocater,then tossing the now empty pistol at Sombra, who was to tired to dodged,with white stars of pain flashing in her eyes as the magnum struck her in the forehead,breaking the skin,leaving a gash with blood spurting out,as she fell to the ground. Felix drew the great key and rushed at sombra, who could barely stand. Sombra Just barely managed to lift her Macheine pistol and unloaded the clip into feilx's chest. Felix stumbled back,coughing blood inside his helment. Felix: Bitch... Your so dead. Felix regained his balence, drawing the same gun he had fired at sombra earlier. Felix pulled the trigger and a loud beeping noise was heard. Sombra looked behind her and cursed. Her orange clad foe had fired sticky grenades at her! Sombra ran forward,but it was to late. The grenades exploded, and ' 'Results 'Next Time' 'Trivia ' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Overwatch Vs Red Vs. Blue' themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Bilzzard vs Rooster Teeth Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles